podellcivicsperiod3fandomcom-20200213-history
PodellCivicsPeriod3 Wiki
Welcome to the PodellCivicsPeriod3 Wiki Students will post to the class Wiki their group's summary of their section. Have only one group member entering edits at a time. Feel free to also include helpful multimedia elements. Be sure to include your names a't the start of your entry. Groups 1. Section 2 Connor McIlroy, Brendan Kane, Manish Suryapalam House of Representatives # Must be a Citizen for seven years # Live in the state # Older than twenty five # Each state gets at least one representative # Has the power of impeachment # one representative for every 30,000 people # Limited to two years of service # Choose the speaker of the house # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBn21vY0M-Y 2. Section 3 Sidra Droese and Katie Luciani 'Each state has two Senators representing them in Congress. Each Senator has a term of six years, and may only have one vote during Congressional votes. There are three groups divided by the date a Senator was voted in. This is so after every two years one third of the Senate is voted in. If a Senator resigns before their term is up, the legislature may make temporary appointments to fill the vacancy. The requirements to become a Senator are that he or she has to be at least thirty years old and have been a citizen of the United States for at least 9 years. He or she also must be a resident of the state for which were voted in to represent. The Vice President is in charge of the Senators but has no vote when electing them. The Senate appoints their own officers, and also choose a temporary President in the absence of the Vice President of the United States. The Senate holds the trial for all impeachments, and there they must vote under an oath. Two thirds of Senators must vote for or against before the President can be convicted. A punishment of impeachment can be no harsher than removal from office, and the party convicted may never hold a honorable position. Any further steps in the convictions of criminal activity lays in the hands of the Judicial branch. ' 3. Section 5 Cameron Fogerty, Julia McCuch, Hannah Wurzel Julia: Paragraph 1: Each house is responsible for the attendance of their members, and to cover any members absent . Also each house is responsible for determining punishments or penalties for continuously absent members. The majority of each house needs to be present when making decisions. ''' '''Cameron: Paragraph 2: Approves its own rules by a majority vote, and can kick out members if they have broken those rules, also by a majority vote. They also make sure that they are doing everything that they are supposed to be Hannah: Paragraph 3: ' '''The house is responsible for keeping a journal of all the information discussed such as each person’s vote on various topics and other important details being debated over. ' 'Cameron: Paragraph 4: ' '''If Congress is having a meeting, then a member of either Houses cannot leave, or not be there for more than 3 days unless they have been '''approved by another member. 4. Section 6 (Mehar Sethi, Samantha Julien Hall, Himaja Kakumani) '''In Article 1, Section 6 of the United States Constitution, Congressional figures will be reimbursed for their services in Congress, using money from the Treasury of the United States. They are entitled to receive this money except when they commit treason, felony, or breach of peace. Also, they are not allowed to have dual responsibilities, for instance being the vice-president and also a member of Congress. 5. Section 7 Alex Schweizer and Nick Marcelli All bills originate in the House of representatives. The Senate can agree or make minor changes to the bill. If it passes both the House of Representatives and the Senate then the bill is sent to the president and he agrees or if he doesn’t respond or do anything within the next 10 days then it will become a law. If he doesn’t agree it will be sent back down for another vote session in each house where ⅔ of the votes need to be “yeas” in order for it to become a law. If they don’t have ⅔ of the votes being “yeas” then the bill will not go into effect and “die”. Schoolhouse Rock How a Bill Becomes a Law: www.youtube.com/watch?v=Otbml6WIQPo6. 6. Section 8 ending at "post roads" Section 8 Ending at “Post Roads” focuses powers of congress. It allows Congress to make taxes, reduce taxes, collect taxes, provide for the common defense, and general welfare. It also then allows Congress to borrow money, trade with other countries, states, and Native American tribes. It also allows for Congress to help immigrants become citizens, regulate foreign currency, and pick standard units of measurements. It also allows for Congress to punish counterfeiting of the dollar. And lastly to make a infrastructure of post offices and roads. (Logan Harris, Jack Hollis) 7. Section 8 ending at "invasions": Matt Reilly, Hannah Booz, Cassidy Scheibe This section gives the general public the right to patent inventions and maintain rights for scientific discoveries. Section 8 also gives the right to the states to form smaller courts and court systems. Lastly, the section gives the government the right to form and maintain an army, a navy, and a militia to enforce the laws of the nation, defend the country, and maintain domestic tranquility. 8. The balance of Section 8 Casey Sheehan, Katie Couser Within this section of Article I, it is addressed that Congress has control over organizing, arming, and disciplining the militia (national guard). Congress also has the power to make necessary laws for carrying out the jobs of the government based on constitutional powers. In addition, Congress is in charge of "planning" an area designated for government utilization, now known as Washington D.C. This gives them the power to take land needed surrounding the capital to set up defense buildings (forts, etc) in order to protect it. 9. Section 9: Delaney Channel, Maria Zeloyle The states control how many people can come into their state, not Congress. Before 1808, there can not be a tax greater than $10 for a person entering a state. Prisoners have the right to a trial, except in cases of rebellion or invasion. No people will be arrested without the right to a trial (Bill of Attainer), and a law can not be past that goes into effect in the past. No tax per head can be created by the government, unless in proportion to the population. No tax on exports between states. Vessels from one state do not have to pay taxes to other states. No money shall be withdrawn from the government without a proper reason, and the public shall be informed of all withdrawals. No United States government worker shall work for another country's government. 10. Section 10 By: Victor Ficarra, Apoorva Singh, and Matt Chapracki Summary of Article 1 Section 10 of the United States Constitution: The state doesn’t have the power to enter into a treaty or become allies with other nations. They cannot make their own currency or pass bills laws. Without the consent of congress, the states cannot tax imports or exports. States cannot pass laws that that are tied to a specific person or group, they cannot make something illegal after it was already legalized, and they cannot configure legal contracts, all without prior court proceedings. Unless in wartime, states are not allowed to have their own armies or declare war on any other nation or state. Additionally, states cannot have war ships in times of peace and cannot make treaties with other nations. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse